


Say You Will

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Goodnight proposes





	

"You're crazy." Billy told Goodnight.

His proposal was ridiculous. They both knew it couldn't be done.

"I'm crazy for you." Goody replied. "Please, my love. I've wanted nothing more for years."

"There isn't a preacher alive that would preform a ceremony." Billy reminded him.

"We don't need a preacher." Goodnight told him. "Only each other. Maybe a witness or two." 

"Whoever heard of a wedding without a priest?" Billy muttered.

Goodnight cupped a hand to his face and turned his head gently so that he was looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He told him. "I want to make you mine."

"I am yours." Billy assured him.

"Before God and all else, I want it to be official." Goodnight said. "Please."

Billy rolled his eyes. "We don't need to do this." He reasoned.

"But I want too." Goodnight replied, leaning in and kissing him gently. "Please?"

Billy gnawed his lip and nodded slowly.

"That's a yes then?" Goodnight asked.

"Yes, Goody. I'll marry you." Billy confirmed.

Goodnight took the ring from his coat pocket and slipped it onto Billy's finger. 

"My Grandmother's." He said.

"I'm honored." Billy smiled.

"And I'm the happiest man in the world." Goodnight replied, gently kissing him once more.

THE END


End file.
